America's Next Top Sim / Cycle Two / The Girl Who Was Afraid Of Heights
'The Girl Who Was Afraid Of Heights '''is the seventh episode of America's Next Top Sim Cycle Two. It focuses on the girls heading over to Dubai! The Girl Who Was Afraid Of Heights ''The girls pack their bags and arrive at the airport Cindy: Dubai bitches Carmen: i'm actually excited how weird Tom: Hey girls Girls: Heyyy Claire: So we're all going to Dubai... how fun Micheal: So hop on that plane trolls The girls sit on the plane as it lifts off, Crim comes out from behind a curtain Girls: WOoo Crim: So this weeks challenge you will be walking down the plane like a catwalk Shari: Oh Crim: So get out a pair of heels and strut Joy is up first and has a fun bouncy walk, she's followed by Shari who struts like a shupermodel, Patricia is up next who has a meh walk, Cindy trips on her laces, Carmen doesn't give a shit, Nettie struts amazingly, Last Delia has an okay strut '' Crim: Hmm.... first up Cindy... mess Cindy: Awh Crim: Carmen... I get the BITCH I DONT CARE attitude from your walk, remove it Crim: Shari amazing, same with Nettie Crim: Delia it's almost there and Joy try and tone it down Crim: Finally Patricia, I expected you to have a great walk but it's a bit meh, try relaxing a bit Patricia: Hmm Crim: So the top two were Nettie and Shari... and the winner is Crim: Shari... well done Nettie IC: Runner-up a fucking gain Crim: Shari you win an $2500 MCM voucher Shari: AAAAAAAAAAA Crim: Joy as you got best photo last week, you will get a $2000 MCM voucher Joy: I am SHOOKETH Crim: So as you know all of your photoshoots have been in a studio, this week we've decided to branch out Delia: Oh Crim: So you should all know Dubai is home to the tallest building in the world, Burj Khalifa. Patricia: oooo Crim: When we get into Dubai you will all be doing your photo shoot there Girls: YASSSSS Crim: So goodbye girls ''The plane finally lands and the girls give their bags to production who send them to the new house Delia: I'm so excited Carmen: You should be... You'll only be here for one episode Cindy: Carmen shut up Shari: Ladies we just got here let's not The girls get in a taxi and meet Micheal, Tom, and Claire at the Burj Khalifa Claire: Hello girls Girls: Hey Claire Micheal: So I'd like to introduce you to Shakila Sanaa, a top fashion designer in Dubai Girls: Woo Shakila: Hello models Tom: Now Shakila designs many abstract clothes, and this week you will be modeling some Insert photos of Shakila's designs Shakila: Now I just released my fall collection and you will be wearing my infamous jumpsuits Shari: YAS Shakila: So head over to makeup The first girl up is Joy Tara: Hey Joy, gonna kill it again this week Joy: Yes got a new makeover baby Tara: I see... looks good... let's begin Joy poses and like ye Tara: Next Patricia Patricia: Hey Tara Patricia poses eh eh EH '' Patricia: Ugh Tara: Mk... I think we got the shot ''Delia comes up Delia: Hey Tara Tara: Wow great makeover... model it for me Delia models her makeover and actually gets a shot in 8 frames Tara: Wow Delia... I'm impressed Delia: That'll show Carmen Tara: Speaking of Carmen, she's next Carmen: lol k Carmen gets up pulls a pose takes the shot and leaves Tara: Alright Nettie get up Nettie: Hey Tara Nettie poses with a idgaf attitude but it works Tara: I like this Tara: Shari you're up, wow amazing makeover, fresh and edgy Shari gets up and poses and shows a strong face Tara: We're done Tara: Finally... Cindy Cindy: Hello Cindy actually has a good pose Tara: Wow Cindy... this is really good Tara groups the girls back at the entrance of the Burj Khalifa Tara: Now girls... I'm afraid to say this Joy: Huh Tara: One of you will not be entering the penthouse Shari: What... Tara: We're going straight to panel... eliminating a girl... and then the final six will head over to their new house Carmen: Oh my... Tara: So I will see you soon At panel Crim: Tara must've informed you... Crim: One of you will not be seeing the new house Crim: Anyway you know our judges.... Claire, Micheal, Tom and No Tara Crim: Today Shakila will be a judge Shakila: Hey girls Crim: Let us begin Crim: First up Joy... here is your best shot 2 - Joy Jumpsuit.png Shakila: Now... this isn't my brand Crim: Who's idea was it to wear a hat that covers up most of your face Joy: Delia's! Crim: So if Delia told you to jump off a cliff you'd do it Joy: Oh... that sabotaging whore Tom: lmfao lmfao lmfao Claire: Well I like it Joy Micheal: It's meh though Joy: Thank you Crim: Next... Nettie 6 - Nettie Jumpsuit.png Shakila: YAS YAS YAS... This is my brand... look at this and learn children... the kind of laziness but fierceness shows here... amazing Nettie: Thank you Crim: Alright... Delia you're up 3 - Delia Jumpsuit.png Delia: Oh wow Shakila: Very interesting and fun Micheal: I like it SUE ME Delia: Thank you Crim: Shari here is your best shot 1 - Shari Jumpsuit.png Micheal: I am shook Shakila: I'm just amazed.... Claire: You look so stunning Shari: Thank you Crim: Next Patricia 8 - Patricia Jumpsuit.png Tom: Patricia... eh Shakila: I don't think this represents my brand... at all Patricia: Hmm Crim: Cindy... here is your best shot 7 - Cindy Jumpsuit.png Crim: Alright... I kinda like this Shakila: It's creative and unique well done Tom: One of your best shots Cindy Cindy: Thank you Crim: Alright finally Carmen 4 - Carmen Jumpsuit.png Shakila: This is basic slutty bitch and I hate it Crim: Well don't find it that bad Tom: Ye it's pretty good Carmen: lol ok Crim: Alright girls we will make a decision and then one of you will be heading back into the U.S.A The girls leave and then enter Crim: This week we did it different... we had Shakila decided the order! Crim: Best photo this week is... Shari Shari: Three times woop woop Crim: Well done Crim: Runner-up for best photo AGAIN is Nettie Nettie: Waiting for first sisters Crim: Congratulations you're still in the running for ANTS Crim: Cindy! Cindy: Thank you Crim: Delia... Delia: Phew Crim: The next name I am going to call is... ... ... Crim: Patricia Patricia: Thank you so much Crim: Will Joy and Carmen step forward Crim: Joy you stand before me once again for producing another meh photo Crim: Carmen you stand before me as you're photos just aren't as good anymore Crim: So who stays Crim: ... ... ... ... Crim shows the card Crim: Joy! Joy: Thank you so much Crim Crim: You may join the other girls Crim hugs Carmen Crim: Carmen we need to fix that attitude girl.... Carmen: l-o-l ok Crim: Bye now Carmen: Bye girls... At the plane Carmen: Dubai was ugly anyway